NO TE CASES
by Mary-Dreams
Summary: Tetsu va a casarse y Hyde no sabe que mas hacer para retenerlo a su lado... jugara su ultima carta pero Tetsu no sabe que desicion tomar cuando ya la hora de tomar a su esposa había llegado.
1. Chapter 1

NO TE CASES!  
By: Mary  
Yaoi (si, yaoi XD y que? Se me antojo aparte! no existen dialogos! eso es un avance para mi porque amo los dialogos... ¬ y hacer solo narracion es toda una aventura.)  
Para Mayores de 80 años.  
Nota (hay cosas de narracion que estan mal redactadas... pro lo deje asi porque me dio lata volver a leerlo y arreglarlo XD)

La noticia había llegado a sus oídos por otros. Ni siquiera él se había atrevido a contarle sus planes para el futuro. No había vuelta atrás. Tetsu, estaba comprometido. Las próximas semanas serían vacías, silenciosas, no había opinión ni ganas de elevar la voz hasta que por fin él mismo se lo confesó. Saber de su propia boca lo absurdo era desesperante, no podía imaginarlo sintiendo otro cuerpo y otros labios. Era suficiente, no podía creer que realmente lo dejará por una mujer, no podía creer que Tetsu había aceptado el compromiso. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Habían estado separados por mucho tiempo, luego reencontrado y volviendo a la separación, hasta hace poco, tan solo mirarse y sonreír frente a otras personas era lo único que les hacia felices. Si Tetsu se casaba todo terminaría, y ahora cuando imaginaba que sería de otra persona lo deseaba con más fuerzas pero él no quería continuar.

Decidió actuar al ver que Tetsu seguía con su idea de dejarlo. Quería estar con esa chica, casarse, formar una familia. Hyde había dejado todo eso por él, quería estar con el aunque fuese un instante en sus vidas, pero nada lo permitía. Le tomo entonces de los brazos con los ojos fijos en los suyos, no sabía que decir, pero si actuar. Beso sus labios suavemente como enseñándole la dulzura de los propios, luego mordió su labio inferior y continuó apegándolo a el con todas sus fuerzas mientras Tetsu pedía que por favor no continuara, pero Hyde no le escuchaba, comenzó a repetir una y otra vez que no siguiera con su decisión, que no se casara, que no lo dejará de esa forma, porque sería difícil retomar su relación. No estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie. De esa forma lo apaciguo, sus besos, sus caricias, su voz tan suave e infantil… lo quería con él, con nadie más que el una y otra vez. ¿Qué pasaría cuando a medianoche quisiera verle¿Qué haría cuando sus ganas inmensas de poseerlo se vieran detenidas por ella¿Recurriría a otra persona negándose el derecho de amarlo solo a él? No lo haría, no permitiría que se casara.

Descubrió sus hombros suaves pasando su lengua alrededor de ellos y su cuello totalmente sumido en él. La sensación era maravillosa, Tetsu no podía dejar de repetir su nombre intentando mantener la calma y reaccionar antes de que todo se saliera de control, pero era demasiado tarde, en su entrepiernas estaba fijo, como un crater a punto de estallar, su miembro rozando el de su amante desesperado que poco a poco descubría para el. Tetsu entonces ya no pudo resistirse a él. Entregado completamente a Hyde se desnudaron el uno al otro sin dejar de besar sus labios húmedos y ardientes, sus cuerpos ardían, sus ganas de amarse eran infinitas. Hyde lo recostó sobre el sofá mordiendo su pecho intentando bajar más y más hasta su virilidad completamente viva por sus caricias. No era la primera vez que la probaría, pero si podría ser la ultima vez que la tendría para él de esa forma.

Casarse, dejarlo, perturbación, descontrol. Ninguno de los dos estaba apto para vivir lejos del otro y no querían reconocerlo, aunque lo dijeran una y otra vez al oído no lo reconocían hasta que en un momento Tetsu dijo "detente". Con mirada fija en el suelo se sentaron a pensar en ellos, uno al lado del otro sin saber que rumbo tomar. Hyde tomo entonces su mano apretándola con fuerza, estaba con él y para él. ¿Qué debían hacer? Tetsu le recordó lo que había echo tiempo atrás. Dejarlo por una mujer, casarse, tener familia sin importarle sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué era tan egoísta y no lo dejaba intentar formar una familia normal? Hyde sabía que en algún instante fallaría como él y tendría que estar en su lugar pidiendo perdón. ¿Debían separarse¿Probar quizás una nueva oportunidad o seguir como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos más de 15 años? Fue cuando tomo su mano cuando lo decidió. No podía cometer el mismo error que él. No haría una falsa familia, no crearía una tercera persona para luego mirarlo largos años arrepintiéndose de ello. Hyde miró su cara de preocupación, tenía esa expresión de desconcierto que lo alejaba de el, por eso tomo sus dos manos apretándolas con fuerza esperando atento una respuesta. Tenía la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión, pero de pronto Tetsu le preguntó ¿Por qué cuando te lo pedí no detuviste tu boda? Ante esas frías palabras no supo que hacer ni que decir. Era cierto. En su momento se lo pidió y no acepto, siguió su vida sin él. "No quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí" Dijo bajando la mirada hacia sus manos. Ambos en silencio intentaban ser sinceros, pero todo cuanto quisiera se volvía contra ellos. Fue cuando Tetsu se levanto cuando Hyde creyó todo perdido. Todo estaba listo para su matrimonio en 2 semanas más. Las invitaciones, la iglesia, su traje, la familia¿Cómo podría renunciar de un día para otro y destrozando los sentimiento de su novia? Estaba indeciso. No quería que nadie le culpara, estaba en el centro de dos extremos totalmente diferentes, por un lado ella, implacable, sumisa, alegre y por otro Hyde… siempre ahí para él.

Cuando Tetsu se marcho pensó que nunca más regresaría. Ese era el destino de ambos, lo estaba entendiendo a medida que pasaban los días y se acercaba la fecha de su boda. Que tortura esperar y esperar sin ningún llamado, nada en que atenerse y soportar la angustia. Antes que eso ocurriera compro un pasaje de avión para escapar de ese infierno. Todo estaba listo, Estados Unidos debía ser perfecto para olvidarse de todo, pero aunque no era su idea principal jugo su ultima carta.

Cuando todo estaba preparado, las flores, los pajes, la familia en la iglesia, su traje comenzó a dudar nuevamente y con más fuerza cuando vio una carta que Ken le entrego. Podía saber con tan solo oler su perfume de quien era, inconfundible aroma… ¿Qué hacer¿Qué contenía? Sentía miedo de todo lo que en los próximos minutos ocurriría. Por eso no quiso abrirlo, lo dejo a un lado de la mesa tras la puerta donde ingresaría su novia al altar y continuó su necesidad de formar una familia, camino hasta el altar a esperar a su futura esposa.///

Continuará.  



	2. Chapter 2

Por fin, no me crucifiquen XD

--------------------------

Capitulo 2

Aya Sakai, vestida esplИndidamente de novia llego hasta la puerta con sus acompaЯantes con una sonrisa nerviosa para unir su vida a la de Иl. No podМa controlar ese vacМo en el estomago que le provocaba el nerviosismo. PodМa ver desde ahМ a su novio, intranquilo, mirando hacia todos lados sonriendo nervioso a los invitados. Estaba feliz por estar con Иl. Suspiro un poco, respiro profundo y exhalС con lentitud. BebiС un poco de agua que estaba junto a la mesa de centro y cerro los ojos tratando de controlar su emociСn, cuando los abriС sonriendo aun vio la preciada carta dirigida a Tetsu. SintiС curiosidad, e imprudentemente la abriС. Dentro un pasaje de aviСn con destino a AmИrica y una nota ⌠No te cases, ven conmigo■ todo dirigido a Tetsu. Dejo caer la carta a sus pies, aquello era claro, nadie debМa leerlo por segunda vez y explicar lo contrario, pero no querМa pensar en la verdad, no podМa ser una declaraciСn de amor tan evidente. Tetsu no lo habМa leМdo, ©Eso querМa decir algo positivo? ©QuerМa realmente casarse con ella? AllМ en el altar vestido para la ocasiСn no podМa imaginar que pasaba por su mente, ©QuerМa realmente casarse o lo hacia tan solo por cumplimiento?

VolviС a mirarlo desde la puerta, parecМa estar dudando, esa expresiСn en el rostro no era de alguien decidido, estaba dudando del matrimonio. Vestida de Blanco entro a la iglesia con la carta en las manos, sin acompaЯante, directo a Иl mientras todos confundidos se colocaban de pie. Tetsu comprendiС que algo malo estaba pasando y al ver la carta temiС lo peor. Aya puso el papel contra su pecho con violencia esperando una explicaciСn de lo que estaba pasando porque no querМa imaginar que tal vez no la amaba y peor aun┘ preferМa a Hyde antes que a cualquier otra persona. Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabras para disculparse o preguntar, estaba todo claro. Tetsu sostuvo su mano y arrugo el papel con fuerza para luego dejarlo caer a sus pies, pero para ella todo estaba claro, y con una mano recogiС aquella carta y dejo caer su ramo de flores mientras los invitados miraban con preocupaciСn la escena de ambos novios.

-©No quieres casarte?

Tetsu no dijo nada, tan solo alcanzo su rostro y beso su mejilla suave y eterno┘ intentando llevarse de ella toda su ternura y calidez. Luego un silencioso ⌠no■ al cual ella se aferro con fuerza. Si dМas, noches, semanas o meses fuesen suficientes para apagar ese sentimiento que tenМa hacia otra persona podrМa aceptarle, pero aun cuando todo estaba preparado para ambos debМa retroceder antes de terminar por daЯarla para toda la vida.

DespuИs de aquella palabra le sonriС y beso por ultima vez. No le detendrМa, ni preguntarМa nada respecto a sus verdaderas intensiones, ni el porque Hyde estaba en medio. No querМa escuchar una razСn que la daЯara aun mАs, quizАs cuando pudiera pasar el dolor de ser rechazada podrМa saber la verdad.

Frente a la mirada perturbada de todos los invitados en la iglesia, Tetsu se marcho dejando a aquella mujer en el altar derramando lАgrimas una tras otra mientras todos venМan a ella para consolarla.

Como si el tiempo fuese oro, Tetsu corriС sin pensarlo hacia el aeropuerto con aquella carta en sus manos para poder alcanzar a esa persona tan especial en su vida, aquella con la cual compartiС tantos momentos desde la adolescencia hasta esta etapa tan importante, las decisiones, los compromisos, todo cuanto juntos vivieron y comprendieron.

Su aliento se esfumo cuando por fin llego y lo vio detenido junto al vidrio mirando su reloj de mano. Solo una sonrisa bastС para entender lo que habМa decidido, se irМa con Иl, y dejarМa todo lo que creyС importante atrАs, por primera vez en toda su existencia lo elegirМa como prioridad y eso significaba que tan importante eran el uno para el otro./////// 


End file.
